Does This Change…Our Feelings?
by Ella Anders
Summary: It was bound to happen one of these days, after all. Learning the true identity of Ladybug has been all that has occupied Cat Noir's mind day in and day out since he meet her. Now the cat is out of the bag…
1. Chapter 1

_**Does This Change…Our Feelings?**_

 _Summary: It was bound to happen one of these days, after all. Learning the true identity of Ladybug has been all that has occupied Cat Noir's mind day in and day out since he meet her. Now the cat is out of the bag…_

 _Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Zagtoons. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note that none of my personal views and or opinons are reflected in this work of fan fiction._

 _Authoress' Notes: Do not ask me what is with this trend of romance fiction lately, because I have no clue other than I like this ship. One of my few favorite (more or less) canon ships, in truth. Never-mind the fact I am on a kick with Miraculous Ladybug and even have a few more stories planned. No idea when they might get written nor go live._

* * *

 _Chapter One-_

Ladybug could feel her heart pound against her chest to a magnitude that blasted all the way into her ear drums as she leaped off one roof and onto the next. Even though she was sore and coated in a tick and grimy layer of sweat, the raven haired teen pushed herself to use every remaining ounce of energy in her body to sprint forward. There was no way she was going to let the baddie get away.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes into stills as she balled her hands into fits and allowed her glove-covered nails to tear into her covered palm, a distraction from the shooting pain rushing in her leg that she prayed was nothing more serious than a sprain. _Work though the pain, work though the pain._ She chanted to herself under her breath as she grinned her teeth. She was a hero, everyone was looking to her to stop this latest danger from Paris. It was up to her, and well, Cat Noir. That is if you where willing to count the un-lucky black kitty that was trailing a few feet behind as he cradled his own injured tail in his paws. If not for the seriousness of the mater nor her own physical injuries, Ladybug might have found some humor in just how big of a baby Cat was.

Crying and yelling like a small child that just fell of their bike and scraped up their knee good- painful, very much so. Dramatic? More than anything. Cat had a thing for over-the-top dramatics.

Bad luck was actually drawn to him and no amount of four leaf clovers or any other lucky charms (even that of the imported sugary cereal variety) seemed to counteract it.

A snicker emerged from Ladybug's tightly pressed lips as she skillful manged to doge a attack from their advisory. Only to find herself confronted with another. With a tiny screech of her own, she dodged it- barely.

 _First I blow my math exam, and now I have someone throwing balls of gun powder at my head…fantastic way to start the week. Really off to a-_

Bang!

Ladybug jumped in alarm and balled her hands into fist as she took a defensive pose, only to find herself thrown against a cold brick fireplace. Just how or what happened was besides her and try as she might she was unable to work past the bury haze that impaired her vision. Slowly, the masked hero started to raise her arm in hopes of whipping her eyes. But even that simple task was try-some, not even after moving her arm a few inches from her side did stabs of pain shoot up her limb forcing it down. With a moan the pain increased and tears festered in the far corners of her eyes.

Not good was the understatement of the century.

 _Work…though…the…pai-_ ouch! Ladybug started to do the one thing she had promised her younger self she would never do in public- cry. Tears made of pain that overcame her entire being, fear of the danger that was out of her sightliness, and the strongest of all the failure. The citizens of Paris counted on her and Cat for protection, it was her job to keep people safe.

Slowly a soft hand placed itself on her shoulder and a soft voice broke though what otherwise might have been the start of a break-down, "My Lady." Ladybug twisted her neck, ironically enough the only part of her that was in the least amount of pain, only to find herself eye and eye with a black blob she recognized as her partner. With a small huff, Ladybug tried to pull her shoulder away and stand. But the key-word was try.

"We've gotta go after him," Ladybug muttered in slurred speech between gasps for air.

Cat titled his head and allowed his ears to flop some as he shook his head. With a tisk-tisk he took Ladybug by the hand, "You're injured."

"So what? We have to stop him!"

Cat narrowed his eyes, he had grown to know Ladybug to be that of a strong-willed, determined and selfless hero but such reckless behavior was far from the norm. If he tried to pull the crap she was now Ladybug would have grabbed him by the ear and used his tail as a rope to tie him up. After all she had done that. Just thinking back onto the embarrassing memory was enough to make the black cat's cheeks burn in a bright hue of ember. "I can't let you, Lady." He slowly reached up and brushed a lose hair behind her ear and away from her face. As he did so he chanced a glance at her earrings, the source of her transformation. Typically they where adored with several black spots. Now however there was only one single black spot- and it was blinking.

"I'm fine."

Cat paused as he watched Ladybug slowly try and rise to her feet, was it possible that she had not realized how weak she was or that her transformation was only going to last for such a short time longer? Or could she just not care. Cat slowly went to open his mouth, but found himself paused in hesitation.

More than anything in this world did he long to be with Ladybug, to be together and lead a romance their city was famous for. Her face was the first thing he seen when he woke up every morning and the last before he diffed off to sleep. Even when they where apart he though of her and found himself wondering just who the girl of his dream was. Could she be close, or far away? Did she spend her days in a lab, or prefer dance? He wanted to know, he wanted to know the woman he loved.

He had chances left and right to find out who she was, it was almost as if fate had been testing him. Teasing him with his desires.

This was another chance, was he really willing to let another one go and spend another month hating himself for it?

 _No._ Cat shook his head. He loved Lady. To allow her in such a sate to have her form drop wasn't how he wanted things. He wanted her to make the choice to show him her true self, to have her want to let their bond grow.

It wouldn't be right or fair any other way.

Suddenly Cat wrapped his arms around Ladybug and drew her as close as he could until their chest lined up against once another's. Despite Ladybug's squires, flared cheeks and protested of kicking him for this, Cat smiled softly as he placed his mouth against her ear. "I can't allow you to do this. A hero's job is to protect a city from danger, but she can't do it if she doesn't put herself first once and awhile. You're hurt and need medical attention," Cat rubbed her back lightly as he placed his head on top of hers. "I promise you we will stop him, but I need you to be okay- Paris needs you to be. During the battle you might not have noticed, but your power is getting low. Your form isn't going to last much longer and you need to get out of here and far away before it does."

"If someone, even myself, was to find out what lies behind your mask everything would change, Lady. If one person knows soon others will. For the sake of yourself and the ones you love you have to put yourself first and go. Run. I dream to one day know the real you, Ladybug. But I also love you enough to want you safe."

With her cheek burning warmer than the summer's sun, Ladybug couldn't help but to feel embarrassed and oddly touched. "Alright." Slowly, she started to pull away from Cat.

Beep!

Cat's eyes grew wide as he jaw feel open as a newly un-transformed Ladybug fell from his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two-_

Late night, boring dinners and the mists of lectures Cat had allowed his imagination to run wild as he retained his stiff upper lip. Concentration was hard, perhaps an even greater feat than actually saving Pairs.

How could he listen to his father ramble on about, well who knows- he had stopped listening. What good was a math formula when all that plugged his mind was Ladybug?

Smitten. That is what he was. A true and classic case of love-struck.

Yet he wasn't alone, seemingly every passing day since Ladybug and himself had made their first appearance the citizens of the city had exchanged chatter of the duo. Animated remarks of how grand their heroics where, and outcries of just how much everyone should count on masked heroes that looked only to be teenagers to safe-guard them instead of law enforcement. He had heard it all, for better or worse.

But as of late the remarks where more and more common as their images graced the images of web-sites and countless new articles of their happenings appeared in dozens daily. As nice as the recognition was, never mind the nice high-end cheese basket Cat had been presented with just last week, they naysayers where growing. The more press they got, the more dangerous the acts they performed questions where starting to mount.

Just who are Ladybug and Cat Noir?

The newest common theme online and off was of that. Seemingly everyone, even his own homeroom teacher, was starting to ponder what was hidden behind the heroes' masks. Conspiracy theories where less of a commodity as they morphed into a staple. Where they the true enemies? Aliens sent from a distant time and place? Reincarnations of gods? Or did anime just come alive?

Everyone from the local baker to international journalist had been keeping themselves on high alert, their focus on anything and everything Ladybug and Cat Noir. Eyes where everywhere as even the everyday Joe had taken it upon themselves to patrol late at night with the hopes of chancing a glimpse at the heroes.

With so many eyes and cameras hot on their trail keeping the secret was becoming harder. And with their advisory lurking in the shadows both escalating in attacks and gaining power- well, nothing seemed to be going well.

Just last week Cat had an incredibly close call and nearly found himself lose his form before a world-renown journalist. It was only thanks to a trash can was his secret safe. It had taken about a dozen showers to wash the stench out of his hair and an entire new bottle of shampoo during the process of it all. Yet as he scrubbed his body rigorously he found himself pondering if it was worth it anymore. Being Cat Noir.

Before he could elaborate and re-image returning to his life before being awakened, an image popped into his mind. The face of his beloved. Just thinking of Ladybug, her determination and strength towards her commitment to keep Paris safe…it was all the conniving he needed to keep following the path destiny had handed him.

To become an even better hero…for her sake.

And right now Ladybug was the one who needed the hero rather than being a hero herself.

Cat's eyes grew wide as he watched a bright flash of red light overtake the now unconscious girl in his arms. "Lady! Lady!" He called softly as he tried to shake her by the shoulders to awake her.

But that was no good. And there was no way to keep her form up. As the wave of energy slowly washed over her Cat could feel his heart beat faster and faster. He might have dreamed of this, but never did he image that this would be the way his beloved would show her true self.

Slowly the cocoon of energy dissolved; her one-pieced bodysuit vanished and was replaced by a simple pair of jeans and a white top.

"La-" In a flash of light the final piece of her form, her famous red and black mask, vanished to now reveal the face of a girl. A girl Cat knew. Without thinking Cat jumped back allowing the girl to fall from the safety of his arms and onto the cold rooftop.

He blinked once, and then once more. His eyes might have been playing tricks on him, or he was dreaming where the two arguments swimming around at the back of his mind as he shook his head. _There was no way this was real._ Nervously Cat found himself licking his left hand, a new nervous trait he had developed as of late.

"There's no way…no! This is impossible!" Cat declared boldly as he slowly inched closer towards the unconscious girl. Yet no how many times he said it, nor the tone he adapted in his voice Cat was unable to convince himself.

Drawing a deep breath Cat reached over her torso and exampled her face up close. He felt his jaw drop as his eyes danced across her face. It was true, she was Ladybug. The girl that sat behind him in class, the girl who acted so strange whenever she was around him… "Marinette." He bit his lip, "Y-you're…my Lady."

* * *

 _Authoress' Notes: The reception on this...wow! It is amazing as I never thought that this would gather such attention. Thank-you all for the kind reviews, follows and favorites. Originally this was going to be a simple one-shot, but then my muse, Midnight, decided to actually do additional work (that is such a rare feat!). In short more is coming, how much I have no clue, but more is coming._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three-_

How…how was this possible?

Cat shook his head wildly as he blinked his eyes rapidly. This was a dream it had to be a dream. It had too. The result of spending one too many late-nights dreaming and fantasizing about just what was hidden under that mask of the woman he loved.

To see that she had been close, yet far away caused a pang to ripple in the blonde hero's heart and his throat go dry.

"Not the face you though you would find behind the mask, huh?" A voice cut though Cat's thoughts. His eyes grew wide and his hands pulled away from Marinette's face and made themselves into fist as his claws drew out. Instincts took control.

With a growl that even sent cold chills down his own spin, Cat jerked his head away from his partner and scanned the primer of the rooftop for signs of another person.

"I heard you," Cat hissed as he slowly wrapped his torso around the girl's body, doing his best to use his body as a shield of the true self of Ladybug. "Show yourself. _Now_."

Cat waited for some response either vocal or physical. The sound of a camera flash, a limb appearing out of nowhere…anything really.

Ever since their first mission seemingly every citizen and tourist had exchanged words in regards to who Ladybug and Cat Noir was. Cat had always been careful, as had Ladybug been. All it would take is one single post on any given social media outlet with tangible proof of a photo or even video to be their un-doing.

Now, with Ladybug un-masked and helpless and an akumaized citizen wreaking havoc on Paris all eyes would be on them. Then there was that nosey journalist form the national broadcast network that had been trailing them for the past two weeks… He had been so close just days before, if he was lurking nearby...

If there was any coloring left in Cat's face it was long gone as his mind different from the current state to one where that journalist appears and explodes Ladybug, err, Marinette.

" _Show. Yourself. Now_."

"Cat, calm down…and look down."

There it was, that voice again. Despite every fiber of his being protesting the request to look down he somehow managed to do so. Yet there was nothing when he looked down. The only thing worth nothing was that small bag Marinette had attached to her jeans was open and empty inside. Cat scrunched up his nose and made a face. "I don't see anything."

"To the left."

There it was, or rather she was, a small and very adorable figure. Cat found his eyes grow wide as he watched the tiny crimson colored creature offer up a small, yet sad smile as it flew closer towards the blonde's face. "Yo-you're a kwami!"

Tikki nodded her head, "Indeed. It is nice to finally meet you face to face, Adrien"

"Wa- how do you-?!"

Tikki, despite the situation at hand, could not help but to allow herself to giggle lightly as a red faced Cat waved his hands around and tried to protest his true identity. "I'm a kwami, you know. We know everything about our Miraculous holders- and their partners, past and present and future. Ladybug and Cat Noir have been together since the start of time, there is a strong bond between their auras... besides I can smell that camembert cheese at a distant. Plagg always had such strange taste."

"I-I um…"

"There is a lot to explain, and catching up to do. I haven't really spend any time like this with Cat Noir for centuries. But," Tikki gestured towards Marinette before flying to her owner's side. "Marinette needs help, she pushed herself too hard." Tikki shock her head before cupping it in her tiny hands, "I suppose it is my fault…"

"Don't say that…you couldn't have imaged that we would face-off against such a strong enemy."

"Still, it might be a Miraculous' job to save the world. But it is a kwami's to protect and take care of them. We need to get her out of here."

Cat straightened and offered a firm nod, "I know just where to take her." A sly grin dashed across his face, "I don't suppose you would be too heart-broken to have an early reuniting with Plagg?"

* * *

Authoress' Notes: I am blown away by all the support this story has received so far, and apologizes for just how long it took for this chapter to come. Holidays can really lag anyone down. But happy new year to all.


End file.
